Terra Nova Learning Systems enthusiastically anticipates researching, developing, producing, testing, and marketing the Health &Aging: Understanding Alcohol Use program outlined in this proposal. This suite of coordinated materials will both address NIAAA's priority of informing "the elderly about specific age-related risks for alcohol problems" and serve an important and growing educational need in the public sector. In order to effectively address problems of older adults using alcohol, Terra Nova believes that education is a critical first step, and that a multi-tiered approach is required. The end-product proposed here consists of educational tools designed to meet the needs, comprehension levels, and learning styles of a variety of users. An online course will be developed for healthcare providers and other professionals involved in the care and treatment of older adults, as well as students of related disciplines. The course will offer continuing education credits, and provide the tools noted below for community outreach and service learning opportunities. Outreach tools will include an informative DVD, slide presentation, and print materials to educate not only the older adult but also family members, friends, caregivers, and others who may detect changes in an older adult's routine or behavior. With reported difficulties in diagnosing alcohol problems in older adult populations, caring individuals who regularly interact with members of this group can play critical roles in identifying alcohol-related symptoms. In addition, a public service announcement will be produced for broad dissemination of key information. Through the use of varied images, circumspect content, and multimedia formats (DVD, web, print, audio), the educational components will be designed to meet the unique needs and abilities of the diverse group of product end-users. Phase I work will include developing, in collaboration with expert consultants, detailed outlines and a single- topic prototype as follows: 1) a prototype module of the online course, uploaded to the Terra Nova e-Learning Center, 2) a storyboard depicting the elements, sequence, and design of the outreach DVD, 3) a prototype section of the slide presentation, 4) a prototype section of an informational booklet for older adults and caring others, and 5) a poster. Primary purchasers of the end-product include healthcare entities, physicians and other providers, assisted living facilities, nursing homes, libraries, pharmacists, local health departments, and substance abuse centers. Terra Nova expects to find a robust market for this innovative end-product in settings where professionals seek training about concerns in older populations, where students seek training on service learning with older groups, and where older adults and caring others will benefit from information about the risks associated with alcohol use among the aging. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The educational program Health &Aging: Understanding Alcohol Use will directly address the NIAAA priority of informing "the elderly about specific age-related risks for alcohol problems." The end-product will provide a critical public health service by informing key individuals, from healthcare professionals and students to family members and older adults, about negative, age-related effects of alcohol use. Through a suite of coordinated materials, delivered to users in a variety of formats and developed specifically with the comprehension level of each target audience in mind, the program will create a network of informed, supportive individuals who, by sharing information, will help raise the awareness of older adults about alcohol use and aging, helping to promote informed decision-making and a better quality of life. .